In view of world hunger, it is useful to provide the public with a variety of insecticides and fungicides for use in food agriculture.
Of the pyrazoles known in the art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,525, dated Nov. 9, 1982, and entitled "Blocked Photographically Useful Compounds and Photographic Compositions, Elements and Processing Employing Them", assigned to Eastman Kodak Company, discloses azopyrazole dyes which are photographically useful compounds. These compounds have complex moieties extending from the carbon which is attached to the nitrogen.
Of the insecticides known in the art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,901 dated Aug. 27, 1985 and entitled "Insecticidal Carbamates", assigned to BASF Aktiengesellschaft, Fed. Rep. of Germany, discloses that carbamates having the following structure have insecticidal properties. ##STR1## However, these compounds have an oxo group in the 1 position. Similar compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,992 dated Jul. 22, 1980 and entitled "Insecticidal Carbamates", assigned to BASF Aktiengesellschaft, Fed. Rep. of Germany.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,911, entitled "N,N-Dimethyl-O(1-Alkyl-4-Cyano-5-Alkoxypyrazol(3)yl)-Carbamic acid Esters, dated May 14, 1974, assigned to Bayer Aktiengesellachaft, Leverkusen, Germany, carbamic acid esters of the following structure are disclosed: ##STR2## Acaricidal and insecticidal properties are disclosed. However, this compound has two double bonds within the heterocyclic ring as opposed to one. Also, it has a cyano group at the R.sup.3 --R.sup.4 position according to the generic formula of this invention.
Similar compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,367 entitled "N,N-Dimethyl-O-[1-Methyl-3-N-Methylcarbaminyl-Methyl-Pyrazol(5)YL]-Carbam ic Acid Ester" dated Dec. 7, 1976 assigned to Bayer Aktiengesellschaft, Leverkusen, Germany, U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,901, entitled "O-Pyrazol-yl-N-Cyanoalkyl Sulphenyl-Carbamate Pesticides" dated Aug. 13, 1985 assigned to Bayer Aktiengesellschaft, Leverkusen, Germany, U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,058 entitled "Combating Pests With Novel Pyrazol-4-yl N-Alkyl Carbamates" dated Dec. 27, 1983 assigned to Bayer Aktiengesellschaft, Leverkusen, Germany.